While playing golf, it is not uncommon for several different individuals on the course to be playing with the same make of golf ball. This leads to the possibility of misidentifying the players ball.
One of the problems commonly encountered while playing golf is the identification of ball in games to the payer or side owning them. This is especially acute when many players in the same course use the same make of ball. Thus it would be useful to create a device that would eliminate disputes and disagreements and unnecessary acrimony during the progress of a game.
There are devices that forcibly imprint a mark within the surface of the golf ball, however, this marring of the surface affects the flight and life-span of the ball. Other devices are complex mechanical devices that provide for a single mark on the ball. Further, those devices that provide for different marks typically require the user to change stamps or marking dies.
Thus, there is a need for a simple device that allows a golf ball to be marked in such a way that part of the mark is always visible, in any lie. Further, there is a need for a device that allows a user to select from a variety of differently marks without resort to complex interchanging of parts.